New World Order-Revised
by Midnite Raven
Summary: When Vince injects World Wrestling Entertainment with the nWo(Hogan,Hall,Nash)new members appear,including Hogan's daughter.Jerry Springer chapter now up.
1. nWo-completed

New World Order-revised

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of World Wrestling Entertainment, the nWo or any of the other superstars. All things that take place in this story will never happen in actual life and this story vaguely follows the actual events of the WWE.

The only thing that I own in this story is my own character Midnite.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think and show me that I am not doing all this for nothing. Also, if I get enough reviews, I will be adding a reviewer's corner at the end of my chapters and I will respond to as many of you that I can. I am trying to keep the wrestlers in character as much as I can, but it is rather hard, if you see anything that doesn't seem right, I would appreciate you letting me know about it. Also of there is anybody out there that loves the nWo as much as I do, you can e-mail me at: midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca

I'd like to give thanks to beginner nWo/wrestling fan Lil' Lady May for her help with this project and for her friendship.

Chapter 1: nWo, now complete

My dream is finally coming true, even if it is because of my father Hollywood Hulk Hogan. You see my dream is to become a competitor in World wrestling Entertainment or formally known as the World Wrestling Federation, but Vince hasn't given me a second thought, until now. See Vince MacMahon isn't going to let his business partner Ric Flair destroy the company, no, his father started it and he was going to damn well finish it. He's going to infect the WWE with poison, he is going to infect the WWE with the New World Order.

He is bringing back the original trio, he is bringing back Hollywood Hulk Hogan, he is bringing back Kevin Nash and yes, despite his problems, he is even bringing back Scott Hall. But Vince is smarter than he looks, he knows that only having those three wasn't going to reach everyone, no he needed to reach more, he needed to reach the women too, and that's where I come in.

My name is Midnite. I am five feet, ten inches and quite strong, but not all muscle strong and I have a pretty good figure, without having to resort to plastic surgery. I have short black hair and bright blue eyes, and I am twenty years old. I have no actual wrestling experience, except what my father has taught me and the fact that I have been around wrestling my whole life and that I have met a lot of the stars, including Kevin and Scott, who I have known for a few years and are pretty good friends with.

Vince didn't want any of the diva's already in the WWE, he wanted a real outsider, and who better than Hulk Hogan's own daughter?!

Vince told me that he didn't want me to make an appearance with the others at No Way Out, I was to wait until the Raw after, than I was to come as a mystery partner In a triple-tag inter-gender match.

***

I just got to the arena, of course I was wearing the trademark nWo t-shirt and black jeans. I couldn't wait for my debut in the federation or to see my Dad and Scott and Kevin again. I walked into the backstage and down to the nWo locker room. I paused for a moment, knowing that once I opened that door, I was in the nWo for life! I took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Dad was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Kevin was standing up and Scott was sitting on a metal folding chair. They seemed to be engaged in a humorous conversation, seeing as they were all laughing and having a good time, maybe they were drunk…

Than Dad saw me, "Hey Midnite," he said cheerfully and gave me a hug.

I smiled, "Hey." I said in return.

Scott got up, "Hey, haven't seen ya in awhile, babe." He said to me. I saw my Dad cringe at that last word, but he let it go. "You've certainly grown up."

"Been busy." I responded and hugged Scott.

Kevin just said, "hey." I never was as good of friends with him as I was with Scott.

Raw was scheduled to start in fifteen minutes and the nWo were planning on being the first ones out there, ready to challenge a couple of guys, so I didn't get to hang out with them very much then.

***

The nWo music hit and out pranced Hall, Hogan and Nash.

"Oh god, what do they want, their not scheduled to be out here." J.R. one of the commentators said.

"Maybe they want to retire," Jerry "the King" Lawler said hopefully.

The nWo reached the ring and Nash gave the mike to Hall. He put it up to his mouth, about to say something, than brought it down again, milking the crowd for a couple of minutes. Then he said what everybody had been waiting to hear, "Hey, Yo!" The crowd went crazy.

"You know," Scott started, "There is nobody in this company who has more experience than we do and nobody who is better than we are."

"Do you smell what the Rock is cooking?" came over the speakers and the crowd rumbled with applause, waiting for the Rock to appear. When he did, the Rocky chants were so loud that they rocked the very foundation of the building.

"Let me say this so you can understand the Rock." The Rock said. "Ah, hey, yo Chico." the Rock mimicked Scott Hall. "So, there is nobody more experienced or more better than you Jabroni's, huh?"

"That's right brother." Hogan replied, Nash and Hall nodded in agreement.

"Well, the Rock says this, you can take all your experience, ball it up really nice, shine that son of a bitch up and shove it straight up all of your candy asses!"

This last statement sent the nWo into a fit of rage.

"After what we did to Austin last night, you have the nerve to talk to us like that?" Nash asked him.

"Well, tell you what the Rock is going to do then, Austin and the Rock, we'll team up against any two of you."

That was what the nWo was waiting for. "Tell ya what Chico, why don't you find yourselves a female partner, we'll find ourselves a female partner and turn this match into a triple tag match?" Hall challenged.

"That's fine with the Rock."

"What is the nWo up to now?!" J.R. asked.

"I don't know, but I do know there's going to be puppies involved." King said with genuine enthusiasm.

***

"Y'all set?" Scott asked me. They had decided that Hall and Nash were going to team with me.

"Oh yeah, I am ready to kick some fucking ass!" I answered him.

Scott kind of chuckled at my answer.

We had all changed out of our street clothes and into our ring attire. Kevin was wearing his black leather pants and a black muscle shirt with "Nash" printed on the front. Scott was wearing an nWo vest and his black "Hall" tights. I was wearing black pants and a revealing black tank top with "nWo" printed on the front. 

Austin and the Rock were teaming with Jacqueline, a tough Texan.

The nWo music started to play and the last thing that I remember before we went out there was Scott saying, "Let's rock it nWo style!"

"And their opponents," the ring announcer, Lillian Garcia said, "Being accompanied by Hollywood Hulk Hogan, representing the nWo, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash and Midnite."

"Oh boy, bring on the puppies." King said.

A/N: I know there's not much action in this chapter, but I had to introduce Midnite and get the foundation set up for the rest of the story. There will be more action in the next chapter as the match is about to begin. Also as long as I keep getting reviews, I will try to have a new chapter up every two to three days.


	2. Successful Debut

New World Order-revised

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of World Wrestling Entertainment, the nWo or any of the other superstars. All things that take place in this story will never happen in actual life and this story vaguely follows the actual events of the WWE. The only thing that I own in this story is my own character Midnite.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think and show me that I am not doing all this for nothing. Also, if I get enough reviews, I will be adding a reviewer's corner at the end of my chapters and I will respond to as many of you that I can. I am trying to keep the wrestlers in character as much as I can, but it is rather hard, if you see anything that doesn't seem right, I would appreciate you letting me know about it. Also of there is anybody out there that loves the nWo as much as I do, you can e-mail me at: midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca

I'd like to give thanks to beginner nWo/wrestling fan Lil' Lady May for her help with this project and for her friendship.

Chapter 2:Successful Debut

"Why, do you know who that young woman is King?" J.R. asked.

"Should I? To me she is just another set of puppies." King replied.

"I would watch what you say," J.R. said, "That is Hogan's daughter."

"Oh," King said, "Not that I wouldn't be able to take him, but…"

"Yeah right, besides the match is starting."

Hall started the match, trading blows with Austin, until Austin's lands one and Hall tags Nash in. The two of them double team him for awhile, until Rocky gets the tag. Rocky, using the energy of the crowd, knocks the two of them down. I get the tag next and so does Jacqueline. She slaps me in the face and starts to mouth off at me. I then punch her in the head and back her up into the corner. I set her up for a suplex and execute it perfectly, but in the process knocking the wind out of myself and buying her some time. I got up first and started to drag her up by her hair but then she kicked me, ran into the ropes and bulldogged me.

Hall and Nash had gotten bored and went to grab some metal chairs, Dad distracted the referee while Hall and Nash were attacking Rocky and Austin with the chairs. Jacqueline and me were still fighting it out until Hall handed me a chair and I hit her over the head with it, successfully knocking her out. The referee called for the bell and we were disqualified, but we were far from finished. I hit Jacqueline once more with the chair than I kicked her a couple of times in the ribs. I picked her up by her hair which was now turning red, thanks to the blood slowly seeping out of the wound on her head. Then I did Scott Halls finisher, The Razors Edge.

I looked over at the others. Nash was just finishing his finisher, the Jackknife Powerbomb on Austin. Rocky, who was already knocked out and bleeding from several places, had already been branded by Scott. He had black spray paint on his back that read: nWo 4 life. They were getting ready to do the same thing to Austin, who was also bleeding from several places and was now also knocked out.

Scott took the spray paint and branded Austin the exact same way that he did the Rock. When he was done, he threw the paint can to me and motioned to the unconscious woman at my feet. Following his lead, I flipped her onto her stomach and spray painted the same message on her to match the one on the Rock and Austin.

Nash hit Rocky one more time with a chair. Then we stood over them in the ring with our arms raised in triumph.

But the night was very far from being done and so was the nWo.

***

"Oh my God, the chaos that we just witnessed in that very ring, has left two men and one woman broken and abused." J.R. commented at what had just transcribed in the ring, "That damn nWo, I sincerely hope that after what has happened here tonight, Vince will come to his senses and fire those four."

"I like her." King commented.

"You would."

***

"This cannot be happening," Ric Flair was having a fit, talking to his long-time friend Arn Anderson and kicking things. "The nWo did not just go out there, introduce Hollywood Hulk Hogan's daughter as the newest member of the nWo, then commence to kick the shit out of Rocky, Austin and Jacqueline."

"Afraid they did Ric." Arn said to him.

"And Vince is doing nothing to stop this?" Flair asked, already knowing the answer. 

Arn shock his head, "No."

Flair sighed, "Well how are the three victims anyways?" He asked Arn, praying that they were going to be alright.

"Well, Jacqueline has been brought to the hospital and she has a mild concussion but she is going to be alright and back after a little rest, Austin is on his way, and they just put Rocky in an ambulance." Arn answered him.

Flair sighed again, 'That damn nWo.' he thought, 'they are going to be the death of us all.'

***

"That's the one?" Dad asked, pointing to an ambulance.

"Yeah," Scott Hall said, "The loud mouth is in that one."

"We'll teach him to disrespect the nWo." Nash added.

"Their getting ready to take him away, we have to do this now." I said.

Dad climbed into a huge truck and started it. The rest of us positioned ourselves so that we could block and beat up anybody who tried to interfere with our plans.

A lot of beat up security guards and a very beat up ambulance later, we had decided to stop before the police got there and we all got in a lot of trouble, I mean how much destruction could we do in prison? We left the scene of the attack and went back to our locker room.

***

"Oh my God, king," J.R. said, "Rocky could be seriously injured in there, what the hell has possessed those four?"

"I don't know, but I like the puppies." King responded.

J.R. sighed.

***

We had just got back when a knock on our locker room door came. We all kind of looked at each other, contemplating whether to answer it or not, considering what we had just done.

"Guys open up."

"Oh, it's just Vince." Scott said and opened the door.

"Hey, great work out there tonight," He said, "Especially with the ambulance."

"Were giving the credit to Hollywood on that one." Scott said.

"No way brothers," Dad said, "It was a team effort, me and you guys, hell even the Rock deserves some credit."

"Anyway," Vince said, "It was great. But that is not the only reason that I came here, I also wanted to welcome Midnite." He looked at me. "I hope that tonight was like a dream come true for you. And I have to say, even though you don't have any actual wrestling experience, you did pretty good out there in the ring."

"Thanks," I said, then added as an after thought, "I think."

"MacMahon," Flair barged in. "How can you condone what these four just did to three people that you made stars? And then even go as far as say that they did a great job?"

"Flair," Vince said, "Who invited you and don't you know that interrupting is rude and shows that you have no respect for those people?"

"Well that's no problem than, because I have no respect for them or you!" Flair said.

"Ohhh, big man," Scott said.

"I'm not talking to you, shut up!" Flair said to Scott. Scott would have hit him then but Nash held him back.

"Well, how can we gain your respect then Flair?" Vince said. "Maybe this will help, at WrestleMania in four weeks, Scott Hall will go one-on-one with the rattlesnake himself, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Oh but don't worry Flair that is not all because you will also see Midnite against Jacqueline in a woman's title match. And for the first time in Wrestling history, it will be icon vs. icon, Hollywood Hulk Hogan against the Rock!"

A/N: so how was it? Please review, I'm done on my hands and knees begging, please oh please oh please review!


	3. WrestleMania

New World Order-Revised

Disclaimer: I thought that I made this clear to everyone already. I own nothing, nothing but Midnite and Dominatrix. No WWE, no nWo, no any of the other superstars. None of this has ever happened and none of it ever will. There, are you happy now?

A/N: C'mon people review, or e-mail me at midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca. Also, I'd like to thank Lil' Lady May for her help. I'd also like to thank the only person who has bothered to e-mail me, they should know who they are, if your reading this, thanks and I can't wait for your next e-mail.

Chapter 3: WrestleMania

O.K., I'm going to skip ahead a few weeks to WrestleMania. Tomorrow on Raw, there is going to be a draft of superstars, they will either belong to Vince MacMahon's Smackdown or Ric Flairs Raw Is War.

My match is next, my first title shot. And I have a couple if guarantees that I am going to win, namely Hall and Nash. My Dad won't come out with me, something about being fair tonight, I wasn't really listening.

"Let's go," I said to Hall and Nash and led the way to the backstage area.

The nWo music hits and we walk out to the boo's of the crowd, but I only have one thing on my mind and that is the title, and I'd do whatever it takes to get that belt. 

I, being the challenger was the first one out. When Jacqueline gets in the ring, I clothesline her. She flips back up and scratches me in the eyes.

"Oh boy, catfight." King said. "Let's see some puppies."

"Oh God." J.R. said, shaking his head in embarrassment.

I stumble back and Jacqueline climbs the turnbuckle and tries to hurricarana me but I catch her and powerbomb her. She clutches her back for a couple if seconds, then sticks out her leg and trips me. She grabs my hair and pulls me to my feet. 

Nash and Hall take advantage of the situation to get involved. Hall grabs the title belt and Nash climbs onto the apron.

"They are not in this match, they shouldn't even be allowed out here let alone have Nash standing on the apron." J.R. complained. "Right King? King? King?"

"Puppies," was the only word that left his lips.

J.R. sighed, "We've lost him."

The referee, Earl Hebner went over to Nash to try to get him off of the apron. Nash was doing his part fine, distracting the referee.

Hall went to the other side of the ring and threw the belt to me, I caught it and hit Jacqueline over the head with it, knocking her out. I threw the belt away and pinned her.

Nash got down off of the apron, the referee turns around and counts, "1,2,3!" and signals for the bell to be rung.

"And the winner," Lillian Garcia said, "And the new WWE woman's champion, Midnite."

Hall grabbed the belt again and him and Nash entered the ring. Hall handed me the belt. They go to either side of me and raise my arms in triumph.

***

When we got back to the locker room, Dad congratulates me, but nothing more. I have been very disappointed with him tonight, he is not helping me at all and not even caring that I just won my first title. Oh well, he can go to hell!

***

Hall's match was the next one containing an nWo member. Nash was accompanying him to the ring, I would've went to but I was still tired from my match and wanted to rest.

Needless to say, Hall lost his match and got bear poured on him. I think that they are blaming Dad for it. I think that they think that if Dad had gone out with them, then Scott would've won the match.

When they came back, they were not in a good mood.

***

The icon vs. icon match was next.

"Well, let's go." Nash said.

"Wait brothers," Dad said, "I want to do this on my own, I need to see if I am still good enough, if I can still kick some serious ass."

"Alright," Hall said, "Then go!"

I didn't like the tone in Hall's voice, I didn't trust it.

***

Dad lost his match against the Rock. But in the end they shook hands and Rocky even got him to do all of his old taunts. 

Then Hall and Nash came down to the ring, Hall flicked his toothpick in Hogan's face and they started fighting against Dad and Rocky. I was watching in the back in mute horror, why were they doing this? Why were they betraying him? I couldn't believe Nash and Hall.

And just when I thought that they couldn't go any lower, X-Pac and his girlfriend, Dominatrix, come out clad in the nWo black and white.

They didn't even tell me anything about this.

Dad got beat up pretty bad I guess, I am not sure, I left the arena before anybody could come backstage again, but I was faced with a huge decision, and I didn't know what to do.

Preview: Chapter 4: Backstab, But Who?

Midnite has to pick between her father and the nWo, which one will she choose, the next chapter will tell!

A/N: One word: Review!!!!


	4. Jerry Springer

My New World Order on Jerry Springer!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, nWo or any of the other superstars. I also do not own the show Jerry Springer or any of the people on that. The only people that I own are Midnite and Dominatrix. The events in this story has never, ever happened in real life and it is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Any real hardcore nWo fans might find this disrespectful and for that I am truly sorry and I just want to say that I don't mean it that way and that I have all the respect in the world for those men.

****

ATTENTION: I want to make this perfectly clear to everyone that this does not actually happen in my story and that this is just for fun and to see what would happen if you put mine and Vince MacMahon's characters on Jerry Springer. Nothing that anybody says or anyway that anybody acts has actually happened or is going to happen in my story. GET IT?

Abbreviations for the names: 

Jerry Springer-JRY

Midnite-MID

Hulk Hogan-HGN

Scott Hall-SCT

Kevin Nash-KVN

X-Pac-XPC

Dominatrix-DOM

JRY-Thank you, thank you, I am Jerry Springer and today's show is titled Large Group Of Wrestler Freaks. Our first guest today is Midnite. Hello.

MID-Hey.

JRY-Now first question, are you actually a women and are those real?

MID-What? Yes, but what does that have to do with…

JRY-Sorry, wrong card, anyway, so what are you here for?

MID-Well last night in his wrestling match, my father did something really despicable.

JRY-And what was that?

MID-I can't even say it. Midnite shakes her head in disgust

JRY-Well, you don't have to because here is your father, Hulk Hogan!

Hogan comes out and spends the next couple of minutes pointing to the crowd and cupping his ear, even though they are deathly quiet

JRY-Hogan, Hogan, HOGAN?

HGN-What?

JRY-We do have a show to do.

HGN-Oh yeah, sorry brother.

JRY-confused I'm not your brother.

HGN-I know that brother.

JRY-Didn't you hear me? I said that I am not your brother.

HGN-And I said, I know that brother.

This continues for a few minutes

JRY-And I said, I'm not your brother.

HGN-And I said, I know that brother.

MID-ENOUGH! This is supposed to be about ME!

JRY-Ah, right, anyway Hogan, what did you do that was so despicable in your match last night?

HGN-Nothing, I just shook my opponents hand after he pinned and beat me.

Crowd gasps

JRY-Oh my, that is even worse then I thought, I don't think that there is anything that is worse than that.

HGN-How about the fact that I wear women's underwear? Oops, did I just say that out loud?

JRY-Yes you did, but for your sake, let's pretend that you didn't.

HGN-Alright brother.

MID-We are not going through this again, so shut up Springer!

JRY-Let's bring out another member of the group, here is Scott Hall.

Scott comes out and has a seat

SCT-Hey, Yo, Chico.

JRY-And what does Chico mean?

SCT-Oh, um, Chico, well it means… um, I mean, uh yeah, it means…

JRY-You don't know do you?

SCT-Noooo, I'm not smart. Scott starts to bawl

MID-Impatiently We already know that Scott.

SCT-Immediately stops crying And yet you still sleep with me.

MID-Shoots a death glare to Scott My father is sitting right there you know, God, you are even stupider than I thought.

HGN-What, oh, uh, yeah, you'll, um, pay for that Hall.

Hogan and Hall start to fight and Steve tries to break them up but is interrupted when Nash comes out and jumps him. The rest of the security tries to restrain him and X-Pac comes out wearing a little pink dress

XPC-Leave my boyfriend alone.

JRY-We're going to go to a commercial break now and hopefully we will have this mess cleaned up by the time we get back.

MID-Only one still sitting And now you no what I have to put up with.

After the very long commercial break

Everyone is finally sitting again

JRY-And were back, O.K., let's recap, Hogan wears women's underwear, Hall is stupid, Midnite is sleeping with him and apparently Nash is X-Pac's boyfriend.

XPC-That is right Jerry.

KVN-But you promised me that you wouldn't say anything, X-Pac, you lied to me.

XPC-Well it's to late now. Smoothes out his dress

JRY-Well, let's add to the freaks and bring out X-Pac's girlfriend, Dominatrix, who by the way has been watching on a monitor in the back.

Dominatrix comes out stands in front of X-Pac

DOM-How could you do this to me? I trusted you and that is my dress that you are wearing.

XPC-Whatever, talk to the hand.

DOM-The only thing that I have to say to you, is that you are so lucky that I was cheating on you with Hall.

MID-What? Spears Dominatrix and they start to fight

SCT-Oh, what the hell? Starts to fight with Hogan again

Nash and Steve start to fight again as X-Pac is hitting him with her (Oh sorry) his purse

JRY-I think that is time for my final thought now. Walks over to his stool and sits down With any group as large as this one and has this many freaks in it Ducks to miss flying chair it's normal to have problems and differences but Hall hits him over the head with a chair and takes his mike

SCT-Hey, Yo, time to say good-bye! Punches out the camera

A/N: This was all in fun, please don't hurt me. Feel free to review though, flames are excepted and I expect them with this part. A real chapter will be up as soon as possible and I expect it to be up over the next couple of days. 

Until next time, this is Midnite!


	5. Backstab, but who?

New World Order-Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the WWE, nWo or anybody else, except for Midnite and Dominatrix. None of this will ever happen in real life.

A/N: I made a mistake in Chapter 3: WrestleMania, it said that the draft was going to be the next day on Raw when it should have said in two weeks on Raw. Sorry, please review, flames are welcome also.

Chapter 4: Backstab, but who?

When I got to the arena the next night for Raw, the nWo met me outside.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Look, Mid, babe, we're sorry about what happened last night." Scott said.

"It's not our fault," Nash added, "He stabbed us in the back."

"He's a traitor, man." X-Pac said.

I sighed, "First of all, I don't appreciate being called man and second, all my father did was shake hands with the Rock."

"C'mon, Midnite," Dominatrix said, "Look past that, how has he helped you in the month that you have been here?"

"I'm here because of him, if he wasn't my father than Vince never would have hired me." I answered her.

"Alright, bad example." She said.

"Besides," I added, "Your supposed to be my best friend, we've known each other since high school and you are trying to turn me against my father?"

"C'mon, we need you," Scott said, "And you need us. Where was Hogan last night when you won your title?"

"Well he was.."

"Nowhere." Kevin answered.

"You won that title because we helped you." Scott told me.

"Whatever, look, just leave me alone, alright?" I started to walk away.

"Just remember," Scott yelled after me, "The New World Order made you and the New World Order can damn well break you."

***

"Dad?" I said opening his locker room door. After my showdown with the nWo earlier, they had made a match, pitting the Outsiders (Hall & Nash) against Hogan and Rocky in a tag match. 

"Hey Mid." He said.

I went inside.

"Did the nWo send you with a threat for me?" He asked me.

"Nah," I answered, "I'm done with them."

"Oh. Why?" He asked.

"What they did to you last night just proved how big of traitors that they are," I answered, "Besides, they probably would have turned on me next."

"Oh, and have you told them your decision yet?"

"Well, kinda," I answered, "When I got here earlier they had come out to talk to me."

"Were they pissed?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think Scott threatened me, but I'm not sure."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that the nWo made me and that the nWo can break me."

"Watch your back!"

"That's all the advice that you have?"

He nodded.

***

I was walking down one of the hallways in the arena when Dominatrix approached me.

"Hey, sorry about earlier," She said, "but I had to put a show on for the guys or I'd be the next one kicked out."

"I wasn't kicked out," I told her icily, "Besides, I still haven't exactly made up my mind yet."

"Well, look, I just thought that I would warn you that Hall and Nash are not very happy about this." She said.

"Why should you care?" I asked her.

"Because were best friends," She replied, "No matter what happens or what people you choose to go with, we always will be."

I smiled, "Thanks," I told her.

***

"Hey, Mid," My Dad said, "My match is next, you are against them, right?"

I smiled, "I'm staying with my family."

***

Hogan and Rocky were winning the match so X-Pac and Dominatrix interfered and the Outsiders got disqualified.

The four of them starting beating on them.

"Oh God, King," J.R. was saying, "Someone has to put a stop to this."

Then I came out. I walked to the ring, entered, and picked up a chair. Dad got up and I promptly hit him over the head with it.

"Oh no," J.R. said, "Midnite has made her choice and sold her soul to the devil in the process."

"I told you," I said to my fathers unconscious form, "I was staying with my family."

A/N: So how was it? Review and tell me!


End file.
